uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
UOttawa MPSP Wiki
Welcome to uOttawa's Model Parliament This Wiki Chronicles the history of the University of Ottawa's Model Parliament. The format of the simulation lies in jokes and of satire, and the views expressed here do not represent those of the Participants, Organizers or University. It is expressly for fun and to help teach parliamentary procedure and give students political experience. A few rules for this Wiki: # Please only edit what you know to be false or are directly involved in. If you are a participant, please only edit pages in which the National Archives have given you permission and your own Members page. # Please be respectful, There is no tolerance for bullying or any other forms of attacks with Model Parliament, and as an extension this Wiki. The idea is to leave an accurate and inspirational history for future Model Parliamentarians to take inspiration from and reference during future events. # Understand context, UOttawa's model Parliament has been around for a long time, and our accounts go back to 2003. Many movements have come and gone since then, and history has some jokes or events that may be considered less appropriate than before. This means that not everything from the Archive ought to be brought back as statements or arguments, so before using anything, check with others. The National Archive is to teach and display the events of past parliaments without exclusion, so be warned that times change. However, the Archive is not interested in when so and so screwed up on twitter, or any negative slants of our history. People make mistakes and bygones must be bygones. We are recording major parties, events and figures (this includes you!) who helped build Model Parliament into what it is and continues to evolve into. # Enjoy! This is our collective history, a continuity and story we have all lovingly crafted together. Get involved and help to expand its scope however you can, by either doing great things in the house, leading the next big party or helping us to keep record of it for the future. If you have any questions, you can email nationalarchivemp@gmail.com. Formatting and Members Pages If you are a participant, you are permitted to create your own personal membership page. If you do so, please follow our guidelines for formatting and what is allowed. Once the page is created, the Archive will link your page to any other mentions you have within the wiki. Thank you for your contributions and your cooperation. Format: * Name the page your first and last name, please do not include your titles into name of the page * Post a picture if you so choose, hopefully you will have pictures from model parliament you can use to make your page more thematic * Please use an info box, formatted as Members Pages, to include your key information * If you reference an existing page, you may link to them, and if you were a major part of or had large influence in a page, contact the archive to have it mentioned and link to your page. Most pages link through the words themselves, exceptions are MPSPX is Model Parliament 20XX, Speaker is Speaker of the House, and Clerk is House Clerk. * Please write in the past, third person, as it adds to the historical feel and also means if you only edit it once, it is still a solid representation of who you were as an MP (though the idea is next year you can update it once again). * If you do make a page, please do keep it up to date if possible. * What you fill the rest of the page with is up to you, however some examples of format or ideas can be procured in this sample here. Major Issues * Keystone Light Pipeline * The War on Pumpkin Spice * The Kraken * Freedom Star * The Rumsands * Legalization of Seaweed * Annexation of Curks and Taicos * Dinosaur Provincial Park * The Second Burning of the Parliament Buildings Nations of MPSP * Frengland * Tuba * Curks and Taicos * New Frengland * Novada * The North * Floriduh * The Carribean Bloc * The Andys * Sweet Chile Heat * Rio de Sul * Queendom of Greenland * Scandalnavia * The Siberian Federation * Polkraine * Gertalia * Procrastination * Middle West * East Sahara * North Sahara * Old Guinea * Ugandan Union * West Korea * East Korea * Sri Lankadesh * Macronesia * New Tasmania Important History * Bills and Legislation * (Model) Parliamentary Committees * Prime Minister of Canada * "The Honourable" Title * "The Right Honourable" Title * The Order of Canada * Governor General * Speaker of the House * House Clerk * Deputy Speaker * Prime Lady * Curator of the National Archives * The Senate Era * The House Era * The Dark Age Model Parliaments on Record * MPSP20 * MPSP19 * MPSP18 * MPSP17 * MPSP16 * MPSP15 * MPSP14 * MPSP13 * MPSP12 * MPSP11 * MPSP10 * MPSP08 * MPSP06 * MPSP05 * MPSP03 Category:Browse